This Is Love
by Mona Love
Summary: Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes can no longer hide their passion for each other. Will one night change their whole lives?
1. Chapter 1

Charles Carson sat at his desk, staring at his wine rota. His mind wandering, the pages before him a blur. It had happened last night. The one thing he longed for most...and feared most. He had dreamed of it often. Had imagined how it would happen, when it would happen, where? How it would make him feel? If his performance would be up to par? What he would say, if anything? Yet, when it happened, he forgot all these things. He was completely lost in the moment. The glorious event took him by surprise. Emotions he never felt rushed through his body. And now he sat in confusion and clarity. The confusion of what to do. The clarity of knowing how he felt...He loved Elsie Hughes.

Elsie Hughes sat at her desk staring at her linen rota. Her mind wandering, the pages before her a blur. It had happened last night. The one thing she longed for most...and feared most. She had dreamed of it often. Had imagined how it would happen, when it would happen, where? How it would make her feel? If her performance would be up to par? What she would say, if anything? Yet, when it happened, she forgot all these things. She was completely lost in the moment. The glorious event took her by surprise. Emotions she never felt rushed through her body. And now she sat in confusion and clarity. The confusion of what to do. The clarity of knowing how she felt...She loved Charles Carson.

The previous evening...

The fire blazed in Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. She sunk down onto her settee, kicking off her shoes and rolling her stockings down off her toes. She raised her sore feet onto the cushions. It had been a very long day. Being short in staff due to a flu hitting the house, she had been up at five preparing guest rooms, changing linens, mending, and washing. It had been a long time since she was so thrown into the actual physical labor of Downton. She was Housekeeper after all. Her whole body ached from her head on down. She undid the buttons at the neck of her dress, rubbing at the knots forming. She moaned as she leaned back against the arm of the seat. Then stretched out along the length, her skirts bunching up, her bare feet and ankles sticking out. The buttons at her neck undone down to her corset. She was sore and exhausted. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing it would be hours before Mr. Carson would be done with the family, and come knocking at her door.

The dinner was small tonight. Just the family, the Dowager, and Mrs. Crawley. Mr. Carson felt confident in leaving the task to his underbutler Thomas. He was in fact a bit worried about "his" housekeeper. He had not seen her all day, except in passing. He knew she was busy filling in for her ill staff members, but she had missed breakfast and tea. She must be exhausted and starving, he thought. He would bring her a bite to eat and some tea. After all, was she not always taking care of him. He was pleased to be in the position to help her for once. He went to the kitchen where Daisy made him a nice tray to take in for her. Adding a small vase and rose, she handed it to him smiling. He reached the room balancing the tray with one hand while giving his customary knock before entering. He pushed the door open to find Elsie fast asleep.

His first instinct was to leave, to not invade her privacy. However, he could not drag himself away from her. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he set the tray down on her table. Charles stared at the woman before him. He had never seen her like this before. The bare graceful curve of her neck, her creamy white chest, the v where her soft bosom met above her corset. Her thin muscled calves, delicate ankles, small bare feet. He sat down at the table and watched the rising and falling of her chest as she slept so soundly. He should feel like he is intruding, but somehow he does not, and he cannot pull his eyes away from her. So peaceful, unbuttoned, free. The urge to touch her burned through his body. He had wanted this many times before, but this was magnified, uncontrollable. His mind told him to stop as he walked over to her, kneeling next to the settee. He lowered his hand slowly to her face and gently ran his fingers over her hair, down her cheek. "Mrs. Hughes." He whispered.

"Mmmmm. Mr. Carson." She moaned half asleep. Her eyes started to flutter open, only to find Charles Carson hovering above her, his hand stroking her cheek. She thought she must be dreaming as his lips came down to meet hers. Softly, gently, lovingly. Her hand instinctively came up, her fingers curling into the hair at the back of his head, holding his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss, their mouths slowly parting, tongues teasing each others lips.

He felt his control slipping as she placed her other hand on his chest, gripping his lapel, pulling him onto her. He moved his hand to her hip, gripping slightly. Wanting to move it, caress parts of her body he had always longed to touch. Yet he did not want to push her, scare her. As if hearing his silent pleas, she placed her hand over his and slowly slid it up to her breast. He gently squeezed while gliding his thumb over her peaked nipple. Wanting to say so much, yet scared words would break the spell over them. He pulled up slightly to be able to see her face. She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head. She wanted this as much as he did. Knowing this pushed him over the edge. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell her, but by God he was going to show her. If it was only this once, he was going to love.

Their lips found each other again, kissing with a passion they had hid for so long. Her fingers slowly worked at his shirt and waistcoat. His fingers undoing the buttons down the front of her dress. They moved slowly, kissing and loving as they went. Savoring every moment,taking everything in, not wanting to rush. He was in his undershirt and trousers before he realized it. He sat up, gently tugging her dressed down while staring into her eyes. She raised her hips and he slowly pulled it off laying it over the back of the settee carefully. She pushed her corset together unhooking the clasps and slid it from her body. "Beautiful." He whispered as he lay back over her. Thin shirt and shift the only thing dividing their bodies. His hand ran up and down her body, loving every curve and dip. She was soft and warm, panting and shivering. He kissed slowly across her face, down her neck, leaving light kisses across her exposed skin.

She knew the next step would have to be hers. She reached down and pulled at his undershirt, bringing it up and over his head. His hair was deliciously tousled, a curl playing across his forehead. He looked boyishly charming, his curl, his eyes full of wonder and need. She ran her hands over his bare chest, across his nipples. She brought her head up to lovingly kiss across chest, her lips lingering over his heart. They moved to his strong shoulders, tasting his salty skin and smelling the soap and sweat. She bit lightly at the solid muscle of his shoulder. So broad and strong from years of lifting heavy silver trays. Her hands ran up and down his solid arms. How she loved this man before her. She didn't know if she would ever be able to tell him, but by God she was going to show him. If it was only this once, she was going to love...


	2. Chapter 2

Elsie kissed her way up Charles' chest and neck. His hands were in her hair pulling out pins, running his fingers through her thick dark locks. She whispered softly in his ear. "Charles...Charles..." Finding it hard to find the words after so many years of holding everything back. "Oh, Charles."

He responds, worshipping her with kisses on her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids. "Elsie...my love." He whispers against her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe causing her body to shiver. Hearing him speak her name, call her his love, she comes undone, tears falling from her eyes. He kisses her tears, his own now forming. Their eyes are locked, so many unspoken words of love slowly passing between them. That is how they are, it is how they have always been. They let their eyes do so much of the talking for them. Only this time there is so much clarity. His gaze does not leave her sad and confused, as it continually has in the past. She knows that she is wanted, loved, adored.

Charles is lost in the deep blue of her tear filled eyes. He watches as the woman he has known for so long becomes this deeply erotic, sensual creature. He has seen her fiery passion before, but in anger, not in this new heightened sexual way. So many things he wants to say to her, yet the words he cannot find. He just looks into the eyes of the woman he loves. The woman he has silently loved for so many years. And he knows, he knows that she loves him. That the tears that fall are from her heart weeping in joy for them. His love for her is desperate and out of control, consuming every part of him, an overwhelming need to be with her and part of her. To make their bodies one, as their souls have always been. This final act to seal the bond between them.

She is nervous, yet this all seems so natural and familiar. "I...I...Charles..." She tries again, but the words do not come out. His eyes still watching her, Charles' hands glide over her thighs, pulling them slowly apart as she bends her knees up. He settles between them and she feels his solid warmth through her shift and undergarments. Feeling his weight on her, Elsie unconsciously lets out a soft moan. Both timid and unsure of themselves, they continue their loving kisses and touching. "Please... Charles... Please." She says pulling back enough to grab his hands and place them under her shift to the tie at her waist. He slowly undoes the tie and stands, guiding the garment down and off her shapely legs. Charles removes his shorts in one swift movement and then kneels down between Elsie's welcoming thighs. He lifts her up to him, sliding her shift slowly over her body. She raises her arms as he eases it up and off, gently laying her back down. He kneels over her taking in the beauty before him. He places his hands on her waist, his gaze on her breasts. "May I?" He asks, his voice so soft and deep. His face flushed and shy, yet eyes burning with desire.

"Yes." She answers softly "Always." She means it too. He can have all of her, any way he wishes. His hands quickly respond, sliding up to her breasts. Gently caressing, squeezing, rubbing. He leans his head down and lays his face gently against the soft white globes. Then begins to lavish them with mouth and tongue. Elsie is moaning, sighing, gentle noises coming from somewhere deep in her. Feelings she didn't know her body capable of burning through her as their skin presses together. Charles reaches down between their bodies and she gasps when he rubs gently at her most sensitive area. He watches her face as her eyes shut and she bites at her lip, chewing it slightly while she writhes under his touch. He places himself at her entrance, slowly and gently starting to press into her. She looks into his eyes as she responds, thrusting herself up to meet him causing a beautiful painful pleasure to course through her center as he fills her so fully.

"Elsie.." Charles groans deeply his head dropping forward in ecstasy. Her body enveloping him fully, tightly. He wants to stay just like this, bodies, hearts, and souls joined. "I love you, Elsie. I love you." He says kissing her as he starts to move his hips slowly.

She slides her hand down his cheek. "I love you Charles, I've always loved you."

Elsie's arms wrap around him, her hands gripping his back tightly. One leg snaking around his thigh. Her hips moving with him, a perfect rhythm matching his. Time stands still as they move together as one. Their passion building to a glorious release, they collapse into each other. Charles rolls onto his back, bringing Elsie to lay flush on top of him. He slowly strokes her smooth naked back, soothing them both back to reality.

They lay there silent, their naked bodies pressed tightly together. His hand caressing her bare back. Her hand lay on his chest next to her face. Their minds should be racing in contemplation over what's just happened between them, but there is a sense of calm that has come over them. A release of the tensions that have plagued them for years. Elsie raises her head up and rests her chin on her hand that lay on his chest. She can look at him now, see his eyes. She will know what he is thinking, she always does. He looks back at her, his shy crooked smile. He is unsure of himself, his actions. She knows how to soothe his worries. She will give him whatever he needs to make it through this night unscathed. She does it because she loves him, and even more so now that she knows he loves her. "That was wonderful Charles." She purrs with a thick Scottish brogue.

"I..I don't know what came over me. I am sorry to have woken you up like that. You must be shocked at my..." Elsie pushes herself up, stopping his nervous rambling with a kiss. She is very relieved to find him kissing her back, his hands going into her hair.

"I must say, I am a bit surprised." Elsie smiles, laughing a little. "But very pleasantly so. You've made me very happy Charles."

"And you, my beautiful woman. You have made me the very happiest of men." He said smiling, then turned serious. "I meant what I said Elsie. I do love you. Very much, and for so long now. I hope I haven't offended you in any way. I'm ashamed I wasn't able to control myself. You must know how badly I've wanted to do that...and so many years I've waited. I will make it right though, my love. If you will have me?"

"I know you love me Charles. I know that now. And you don't have to do anything to make it right. It feels right to me." Elsie says, then lowers her eyes. "I love you and I don't want you to ask me that out of guilt Charles."

"Elsie Hughes." He says softly, raising her chin up to look into her eyes. "I ask you because I love you and I can no longer go on living my life without you beside me as my wife. I ask you because you are everything to me. You have been my best friend, my confidant, my partner, and now my lover. Now will you? Will you marry this stubborn old man Elsie Hughes?"

"You do realize, that since I'm lying here naked on top of you the option of saying no is completely taken off the table." She laughs, teasing him. He sits up quickly, pulling her into his lap and covering her with his jacket.

"The option is there, my love." He says his eyes serious and questioning. "If that is what you wish?"

"Charles Carson! I am about as likely to turn you down as I am to give Mrs. Patmore my store cupboard key. Of course I want to marry you!" She holds his face between her hands. "I would of said yes is you asked me twenty years ago." She adds softly, kissing his lips.


End file.
